Wolf In New Orleans
by TwinWriters229
Summary: Hayley Marshall came to New Orleans to find her biological parents but instead finds out she's pregnant with the Original Hybrid Niklaus Mikealsons child as if having to move in with the two thousand year old family isn't hard enough, which brother does she love? and there is a war descending in New Orleans.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything from The Originals.**

**I hope you enjoy my story, I will try as much as I can to stay true to the characters though I would like to mix up the story. Please review with suggestions.**

According to the map that Sophie Devereaux gave me I'm nearly there its beginning to feel real, I will finally get to meet my biological parents. Tears filled Hayley's eyes she promised herself she wouldn't cry, Hayley's adoptive parents kicked her out the night she triggered the werewolf gene, and ripped up their family room. So maybe it was her sixteen year old self dreaming of sitting eating dinner with family instead of moving from pack to pack feeling like she never really belonged, driving her to find her real parents,

Hayley`s thoughts were interrupted when her car started to slow.

"Dammit!" she shouted.

Hayley pulled over swearing numerous times as she did, the tank was full so she tried the engine again but it was completely dead. Hayley picked up the map trying to figure out where the hell she was even though the map looked pretty foreign to her anyway. When the map suddenly caught fire Hayley screamed trying to unroll the window before it burnt her, when she finally got it open enough to throw it out it was less than a inch away from her hand. What the hell was going on Hayley thought to herself trying to find an explanation for what ever just happened, Suddenly realising she had Sophie Devereaux's number pulled out her phone. She huffed angrily

"No Signal just freaking great!"

Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a flicker of movement, looking around Hayley seen people emerging from the forest.

"What the hell" Hayley exclaimed

Hayley couldn't believe what she was seeing, as the figures grew closer she heard them chanting and then she realised exactly what they were.

"Witches" Hayley whispered bitterly.

She knew she couldn't take them all but she will certainly try, Hayley got out of the car and started shouting at them feeling to angry to worry about how dangerous is was to try and fight such a large coven of witches.

"What the hell do you-" she didn't get time to finish her sentence, when a white hot pain shot through her head. Hayley screamed and fell to her knees, as the witches got closer the pain intensified. It felt like her head was going to explode, she started to see black spots. Hayley screamed out in pain, she could feel herself coming in and out of consciousness but she found the energy to shout one more time before everything went dark.

" I will kill you all-!" and then Hayley fell unconscious, sucked in to darkness in the hands of the witches.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Hayley was slowly coming back to consciousness she could hear voices but trying to place them was to difficult, everything seemed foggy she couldn't get a single thought to register and her head felt like one of her worst hang-overs.

What happened?

Hayley thought trying so desperately to remember where was she?, she remembered going to the Devereaux bar and finding information on her parents and driving out in the forest- it suddenly came rushing back the witches attacked her but why?. Hayley always kept out of witchy business for this precise reason they are complete bitches and would stab you in the back the second they had a opportunely. The voices Hayley had noticed have gone silent she could feel their gazes on her, then she heard footsteps coming closer. Hayley wanted nothing more than to find out what they wanted, and it's getting closer to the full moon so Hayley will be typically stronger and by the sound of their footsteps they are only two guards. She could easily take them out with the element of surprise. But there is one problem with Hayley's plan she needed to wait until they were out of the room, she would have no chance if they seen her witches were just to clever and she didn't want to have to go through that head pain again. The footsteps grew closer and someone stopped but the other kept coming, by the sound of the footsteps they appear to be woman. Whoever was walking towards me was now by my side, I could suddenly see red and that was when the impossible happened she opened my eyes and shown a light at them. Sophie Devereaux.

I could feel anger boiling inside of me, Sophie jumped back suddenly. I shot up feeling unsteady and nauseous, I stared directly at Sophie, I could feel my eyes turn amber with rage. Sophie looked terrible her eyes were swollen and red, if I wasn't so pissed off and confused I would have felt sorry for her but that was not the case.

"Sophie what the hell are you doing!" Hayley practically screamed this at her

"Hayley just listen I'm sorry I lied to you but it was all necessary" Sophie replied calmly

Hayley completely lost control, she shot up ignoring the dizziness she felt.

"Necessary? you attacked me what the hell have I done to you!"

Hayley stood up started walking towards Sophie but before she could take her third step the pain returned but not nearly as strong as before but was still incredibly painful. Hayley yelled and fell backwards falling on the bed clenching her head trying to ease some of the pain away, when she heard Sophie shout

"Sabine stop"

The pain slowing eased away, Hayley gasped breathing heavily.

"Hayley there is something you need to know and its the reason your here" Sophie said nervously

"What" Hayley snapped still holding her head

Hayley looked up at Sophie. Sophie slowly inhaled

"Your Pregnant"

That made Hayley flinch

"Don't be ridiculous" Hayley couldn't believe she was hearing this, witches would say anything to get what they wanted which in fact Hayley still had no idea what that was.

"Hayley I know its hard to hear but its true"

"your crazy and for your information I haven't slept with anyone!" Hayley shouted but Sophie still looked deadly serious

"That's not true Hayley and you know its not" Sophie stated.

that when the realisation hit Hayley hard.

"But that's not possible" Hayley said but Sophie didn't answer, just gave her a sympathetic look.

**Please review. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, working** **on the next one.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hayley POV.**

I have been stuck in this hell hole for days now, I don't understand what they need me to do they just keep saying that I cant leave yet. well besides if I could leave what would I do, I'm pregnant.

The thought made Hayley shudder, how could this of happened well she knew how but why she wouldn't know how to be a mother to someone. Its not like she ever had one for herself and now this has put finding her real parents on hold. Hayley looked around the small cell like room they have been keeping her in, there was nothing really in it just a small bathroom off to the side and a bed. Which in fact the bed was giving her a bad back. She grunted sitting up, I need to get out of here Hayley thought just as Sophie walked passed heading in the direction of the exit

"Sophie wait!" Hayley shouted

Sophie turned around looking pissed at the world

"What?"

"When can I leave being stuck here all day is driving me crazy"

Sophie just rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"Dammit Sophie! fine can I at least go for a walk for gods sake"

Sophie turned around and looked like she was contemplating it and after about three minutes of this she finally looked defeated, she went over to get the keys that were on the hook at the far end of the wall. Then Sabine walked in.

"Soph what on earth are you doing" she said eyeing Hayley with hatred.

"Its fine just keep an eye on her"

"Sophie if she gets away we lose our leverage" Sophie seemed to realise something, looking back at Hayley she said.

"Sorry Hayley" and with that she left.

Hayley huffed in frustration, laying down on the bed trying to stop her mind from spinning in all directions. She gradually fell asleep thinking of her baby, and worrying about the prospect of having to face Klaus with this information.

Hayley was awakened by a witch shaking her shoulder

"Come on you have to come with me" she said Hayley hasn't seen her within the few days she stayed here.

"Why what do you witches want now" Hayley snapped looking around the cave like building, and they were four more witches waiting outside her cell.

"Just come on" the witch said sounding annoyed, Hayley stood up following the witch, all the other witches started walking out behind her.

This cant be good Hayley thought.

Hayley was right the witches lead her around a corner and she seen Sophie and a man in a suit, he was only a bit taller than Hayley herself and he has short brown hair and kind looking eyes. They were talking intensely, Hayley stopped walking and stared at them. They finally noticed Hayley's presence and turned around, he tiled his head staring directly at her stomach she felt the need to place her hand on it but ignored the instinct. He looked shocked, and that's when Sophie spoke up.

"Its true Elijah"

Hayley has had enough of the secrecy.

"Who the hell are you" she said.

The man apparently called Elijah turned to Sophie.

"Could you give us a moment please" He asked politely.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter just as much as I did writing it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hayley POV**

Sophie agreed to let us talk in private, later about thirty minutes of talking to Elijah I learned that he is Klaus's brother and he also has a sister and two brother which are no longer alive. Elijah talked about this family with so much compassion , he turned the conversation to me asking.

"have they been keeping you here against your will?"

"They lured me out to the bayou and grabbed me and they did all these weird witchy tests I don't understand how this could happen vampires are dead they cant have children!" Hayley said feeling confused

"Perhaps if I show you my brothers story it might explain how this is possible" Elijah said sitting down next to me he lifted his hand to my head.

"What are you doing" Hayley said and moved back out of his reach.

"Relax if you open your mind to me I can show you" Elijah said squinting one eye.

Hayley felt like she could trust Elijah, which she didn't understand why though she has known him for less than an hour. She moved over next to him, and he gentle put his hands on either side of her head at first nothing happened and then she could see Klaus with long hair it was like he was right in front of her. She could hear Elijah speaking though the vision didn't stop.

"In the beginning our family was human" he said.

Hayley could see a blonde girl running towards two men sparring with swords and she guessed that was the youngest Mikealson Rebekah Elijah had called her. she noticed it was Klaus and Elijah that were sparring, though they looked so different, they had long hair and were dressed like something you would see in a old black and white movie. They were laughing as the hit their swords together, and then Klaus hit Elijah's belt and it fell to the floor and Klaus burst out laughing looking pleased with himself.

"We were happy" Elijah said sadly

Hayley felt his hands move from her head, it was strange seeing this and yet being able to hear Elijah in the present. Even though Elijah moved his hands the vision carried on, she heard Elijah say.

"Until one night our youngest brother Henrik was killed by our villages greatest threat"

The scene completing changed to a long haired Klaus running towards the village with a young bloody boy in his arms and screaming

"Father!"

He gently put the boy on the floor but his throat was ripped to shred's, the family came running over and all of them were in tears.

"Man and Woman who could transform into wolves during the full moon, our family was devastated none more than Niklaus" Elijah said

"And our father desperate to keep us safe made our mother call upon dark magic to turn us immortal thus the first vampires were born, but with this new power came terrible hunger and none felt it more than Niklaus". The scene changed again but this time there was Klaus sat on the floor in the woods feeding on a human when he suddenly shrieked their father and Elijah came running to Klaus but his body was turning and his eyes turned amber and he screamed again in pain a pain Hayley knew to well.

"And so the truth about my mothers affair with a werewolf came to light" Elijah said he sounded as though it was painful to remember.

The vision stopped.

"Our mother casted a spell to stop his werewolf side but Niklaus recently broke the spell"

"And so he's not just a vampire he's also a werewolf" Hayley said in shock, she didn't realise that it was possible but it seems she's been wrong about that's possible lately Hayley thought to herself.

"I'm Hayley by the way" she said feeling bad he showed her his live story and she didn't even give him her name.

Elijah smiled at her shaking her hand

"I'm hoping this baby could be Niklaus's redemption" Elijah said sweetly just as Sophie walked in

"I'm glad you feel that way because we need your help" Sophie said

"Fine what is it you need and why does it involve this young woman?" Elijah replied questioningly

"The witches want Marcel gone and we need Klaus to take him down"

He looked confused for a second and when asked

"You mean Marcellus?"

"Yep that's the one" Sophie said with hatred

Elijah seem to of got over his shock of Marcel being alive

"As I'm sure you know my brother Niklaus does not like being told what to do"

"And that's why we need you" Sophie said.

Hayley couldn't believe she was in this situation imprisoned by witches, pregnant with the most feared creature on earth as the father, and Elijah believes this child she carry's could be Klaus's redemption. Why is nothing just simple for me Hayley thought to herself.

**The next chapter will be from Klaus's POV. Please review it would mean a lot.**


End file.
